


Feel The Fever

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She felt light-headed, almost like all the air had been sucked out of the room as she kept her eyes focused on him. From where she was standing, she could easily see the sheen of sweat making his skin glisten and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Fever

**Author's Note:**

> AU ficlet set sometime during the first half of the season. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> To avoid any confusion, this is a re-write of a story I came up with for a different fandom.
> 
> * * *

Grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge, Skye made her way to the gym where she was due to meet her SO for their morning training session. Unfortunately, she'd overslept so she was sure she'd be hearing another one of his exasperated sighs coupled with a disappointed look. 

Simmons had woken her up an hour ago to let her know she and Fitz were heading out to pick up supplies while AC and May attended a meeting. Skye knew she should've gotten up there and then but she'd merely turned over and gone back to sleep.

Climbing down the spiral staircase, her breath caught in her throat when Ward came into view and she saw him lying on the bench, his muscular arms raising the heavy barbell up and down in a practiced rhythm. 

She felt light-headed, almost like all the air had been sucked out of the room as she kept her eyes focused on him. From where she was standing, she could easily see the sheen of sweat making his skin glisten and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

The air around her felt so hot and humid and she rolled the ice cold water bottle over her neck and upper chest, the condensation from the bottle leaving wet marks on the lacy edge of her grey tank top.

When Ward replaced the barbell a few moments later and sat up, stripping off his sweat soaked T-shirt and rubbing down his arms and chest with it, Skye couldn't hold back any longer and she released a deep moan, her eyes falling shut as her imagination ran away with her. When she opened them again, she startled at how close he suddenly was and she watched with rapt attention as he took the bottle out of her hands, uncapped it and drank practically the whole thing in one go. The way his throat muscles were contracting as he was drinking... Another moan, this time slightly quieter, escaped her mouth and raising up onto her tiptoes and leaning into him, she gave in to temptation and trailed the flat of her tongue up his throat, feeling the muscle contractions for herself. 

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled down to the floor and onto one of the exercise mats he'd no doubt set out for their session; Ward rolling them over so that she was sitting astride his thighs. Placing her hands either side of his shoulders, she leaned down so that their faces were millimeters apart and she kissed him, delving her tongue inside his mouth to tangle wetly with his own. Their hands and mouths moved all over each other, the only sounds filling the air being that of their harsh, heavy breathing.

Without breaking the kiss, Ward rolled them over again until he was on top and he smirked against her lips when she parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing her inner thighs into his hips. He groaned into her mouth as he ground his rock hard erection into her center and he felt her arms tighten their hold on his shoulders. Making fast work of stripping off her black yoga pants and panties, he quickly pulled down his own sweatpants and entered her in one hard thrust, loving the feel of her writhing beneath him. 

Meeting him thrust for thrust, Skye released her hold on him and gripping the hem of her tank top, she pulled it up and over her head, exposing her bare breasts to his hungry gaze. She mewled happily when Ward bent his head and suckled her right nipple into his mouth, laving it with his talented tongue before lavishing the other one with equal attention. Her fingernails raked through his thick, dark hair, gripping it hard when a slight shift of his hips caused his pubic bone to rub deliciously against her clit. In return, she squeezed her feminine muscles around his thick shaft which had him breaking off from suckling her breast to mumble an expletive which made her giggle. The giggle soon turned into another long drawn out moan when his hand, which he'd slipped between their bodies, spanned her lower stomach allowing him to strum her clit with his thumb. 

"You like that, huh?" 

Skye nodded frantically as she felt herself veer closer and closer to the edge. She was so turned on she couldn't speak. She could feel the knot in her belly getting tighter and tighter and a few seconds later, she came with Ward's name falling from her lips. Knowing he was close as well, she turned her head towards him so that her mouth was right by her ear and she whispered a whole plethora of naughty things into it while, at the same time, squeezing her pelvic muscles around him on every upstroke, trying to keep him from withdrawing. 

When Ward climaxed a few moments later, he couldn't believe how strong it felt. His bones felt like Jell-O as he collapsed on top of his rookie and he had just enough energy to shift over to the side so that he wasn't crushing her. His breathing was ragged, as was hers, and it took several minutes for him to calm down. His whole body felt electrified and upon opening his eyes, he saw that she was watching him. Inching closer to her, he covered her lips and kissed her long and slow, his hands stroking all over her tight little body. 

“Was that your way of apologizing for being late?” he asked, a half-smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“No but thanks for giving me an idea of what to do next time I oversleep,” she teased, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his. Kissing him one more time, she sat up and gathered together her clothes,; her body thrumming both from her orgasm as well as from the intense way Ward was looking at her while she redressed and did her best to make herself look presentable. 

A moment later, he pulled on his own clothes before standing up and holding his hand out for Skye to take which she did. 

Giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, she stepped into his personal space and pressed against him. Raising one eyebrow, she cheekily asked, “So, Agent Ward, how do you feel about us postponing our training session until later tonight?”

_Fin_


End file.
